I know who you are!
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos are a band one of the top ten the world. Their manager Dartz thinks it is time for them to go home and go back to school. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Bc: As you all have notice I have deleted most of my stories, the ones that didn't get many reviews or reads and one that I was never going to finish.

* * *

Pairings~

Atem X Yami

Timaeus X Yugi

Hermos X Seto

Critias X Joey

* * *

Chapter One Monday!'

* * *

XxXx

The air was dark and crisp, the people of Domino were beginning to wake for the day. Men and women left home going to work. It was a Monday morning. The day everyone hates, well most people hate. I knew I hated it because I had school, god I hate school with the fiery passion. I don't hate school, I just hate getting up in the early morning and moving for that matter, I am a lazy bitch.

It was now six o' clock in the morning and my phone was screaming at me to wake up. I opened my eyes and turned to the side and grabbed it with lead filled arms and looked at it. I moaned softly and got up off my bed. I rubbed my face and stalked to the bathroom to urinate. Once I was finished I washed my hands, face, and brushed my teeth. I stripped my Pjs and walked into the room and grabbed my clothes from the desk. I had laid them out last night.

It was a navy blue skirt and a white crisp skirt with a small and ugly pink blazer. I left button it up and didn't bother with the bow. I hated wearing it.

I hated wearing skirts and pink crap, but I will never in my life wear that bow. If I could I would wear the boys uniform. But no it is against the rules.

Any-who my name is Yugi, Yugi Hikari Motou. I am a normal high school student that goes to Domino high with my two best friends Seto and Joey

Yes; I am best friends with a former bully, and the workaholic CEO. I walked towards my mirror and start to put my face on. Eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and blush. I didn't use cover up sense my skin was toned and clear. It took forever to do so, it's not an easy job.

I smiled softly and looked at myself, I liked putting on make up it made me feel pretty and today I felt good. So I wanted to do something to myself. It was rare that I did put make up on, very rare indeed.

I turned from the mirror and grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw Yami passed out on the couch, the TV was on and History two or H2. It was a recording of Ancient Aliens. She adored that channel.

I smiled down at her and placed my bag by the couch and walked shook her. "Yami, I am heading out alright, I'll bring your homework home alright, just get some sleep." I said as she looked at me with baggy eyes. She nodded and smiled softly.

"M'kay sissi, have a great day at skool." She slurred slightly and curled into the couch, I smiled softly and placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. I pulled away from my sleeping sister and turned off the TV.

I grabbed my purse and put on my shoes and grabbed my keys to my 1970 Chevy Impala. I love my baby, it was a shiny black with silver leather interior.

I unlocked the car and sat in the drivers seat and turned on my baby and buckled myself in and took off towards the gas station for a fill paid a lot of money and drove towards Joey's apartment. Her father was just getting over his alcohol problems and got a well paid job and became a very loving and protective father over Joey. They had moved into a better apartment and were saving up for a house. They were close. It has been over seven months sense he had last had a drink.

~Normal Point of view~

Yugi smiled it was nice to visit Joey and her Father Mr. Wheeler. His real name was Jake, their family came from America that is why they have American names. Yugi is Egyptian and Japaneses, mixed with something else.

Yugi stopped in front of the house and text Joey.

_"Get your white cracker ass down here an into the car..."_

Joey's reply was.

_"Yug' give me five"_

Yugi sighed and placed her phone in her purse and placed her purse beside her. Yugi loved her purse, she could pull anything she needed out of it. Like tampons, a small ace kit, candy, flash drive, pens, and pencils. It was organized she cleaned it every weekend. She hated not being organized.

Yugi turned on the radio and met with Metallica 'Jar of Whiskey',  Yugi hummed along with it and looked at Joey's home with bored eyes.

She finally smiled as Joey came running down the stairs quickly with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Yugi had to laugh at that, she unlocked the car door and turned off her radio. Joey got in, her hair was up in a pony tail, her dad must have done it, he has embrace his womanly side lately...even started dressing like one...Joey and I think he is becoming a drag queen, Joey thought it would be awesome to have her father be a drag queen.

Once Joey got in she finished off her toast and buckled herself in. Yugi smirked and took off towards the road and didn't stop until they got to the school with was a few miles away. About five or six?

Once Yugi stopped they were at the parking lot, Yugi turned off her car and set the alarm and got out locking it again, after Joey got out.

Yugi looks at the school and grumbles under her breath and places her keys in her purse and started to walk into the school. She walked in and went to her locker and pulled out here white school shoes and placed them on and placed her other shoes in the locker and walked towards her classroom leaving Joey behind.

She had to study a bit more for a test for her first period. Sped walked to her room. She opened the door and slammed into a firm chest. 'Can walls breath?' She thought to herself before she looked up ans saw golden cat eyes staring down at her with amusement. He looked like Joey just a little, only his hair was brown and shaggy, and his eyes were a deep cat like gold color. His skin was tan color. She stepped back. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." She said giving him and sheepish smile.

The boy chuckled and crossed his arms. "It's alright, I was in the way." He said. Yugi blinked and looked at him again. "Hermos." He said holding out his hand. Yugi smiled softly and took his hand. "Yugi." She let go and walked to her seat. She placed her purse on the floor and opened her desk and took out a white booklet and opened it and started to read it. It was English.


	2. Chapter 2

Bc: As you all have notice I have deleted most of my stories, the ones that didn't get many reviews or reads and one that I was never going to finish.

* * *

Pairings~

Atem X Yami

Timaeus X Yugi

Hermos X Seto

Critias X Joey

* * *

Chapter Two IT'S AI!

* * *

XxXx

The crisp morning air nipped at my pale, cold skin. I stared out at the horizon, watching the sun come up slowly. I looked to the right, and saw the school-building in the distance. I sighed.

I moved from my spot on the balcony, and into the house.

"Ai! Get up! You need to get up so you won't be late!"I yelled, knocking on my sister's door.

"I don't wanna!"Came the muffled reply.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna be able to see Yugi again if you aren't late. You know how I am about this kind of stuff. If you're late, you're just not going at all."I said.

There were suddenly quite a few thumps and bangs coming from inside, followed by a few choice swears from the girl in the room.

I chuckled and walked away from her door. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it.

"Beer? At 6:30 in the morning?"My sister asked.

"Hey, it's never too early for beer, Ai."I retorted, "And besides, I never drink enough to even get buzzed, so you don't have to worry."

Ai rolled her eyes at me and grabbed some OJ out of the fridge. She downed the hole jug in a few swigs. I shook my head and smiled. I took a quick drink from my can of beer and sat it down on the table.

"Sid and Luc should be here soon, so they can drive you to school."I told her.

"Why can't you?"She asked.

"Because I'm a bitch like that."I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Then, flatly, "But really, I have work to do. I have to meet with the folks who are scheduling your next concert here. So unless you want to be told at the very last moment, I have to go to that meeting."

Ai nodded, understanding now. I rolled my eyes again. Soon, there was a honk outside, and Ai looked out the window. Outside sat a sleek shiny black Volvo. A boy stuck his head out.

"Hey, Aido!"He yelled.

She growled.

"It's Ai! Not Aido! I am **not** the creepy little blonde vampire from Vampire Knight!"She yelled.

I laughed heartily, "Have fun going to school with him, Ai."

She flipped me off and stalked out of the house with her uniform already on, and her purse on her shoulder. I smirked and picked my beer back up. I took another sip out of it and sat it back down.

~Normal P. O. V~

Ai hopped into the back of the sleek little Volvo.

"You have such a gay car."She said, shaking her head.

The boy who had stuck his head out gave her an indignant look.

"Well it is!"She said, putting her hands up in an 'I give up' kind of way.

The boy grunted before smirking at her in the rearview mirror and saying, "Well, maybe I'm gay with Luc."He challenged.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He acts like he's gay."Ai said, smirking back.

The boy in the passenger seat grunted and turned toward her. "You're a bitch."He said.

"Aren't I?"She asked innocently.

He grunted again, smirking as well. They hadn't pulled out yet, so he reached over to the driver's side, grabbed the driver, and kissed him full on the lips.

The driver's eyes widened in surprise, and Ai started laughing.

"You two are the perfect couple."She commented when the boys broke the kiss.

"Shut up."The driver said, blushing in a way that showed he was extremely embarrassed that she had been present when that happened.

They started off for the school after that, and after some silence, one of the boy's spoke up.

"Sorry for doing that, Sid."The boy who had kissed the driver said, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"No problem, Luc. I wouldn't have minded if Ai hadn't been here."Sid said.

It was Ai's turn to blush now, as they pulled into the school parking lot. She felt **extremely** uncomfortable. She hadn't expected her two band-mates to be together. It wasn't entirely unexpected though.

They all walked to their lockers, and changed into their white indoor shoes in silence. They were in the same class, so they walked side by side towards it. Ai wasn't paying any attention, and she accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry..."She muttered, not looking to see who it was.

She had been keeping her head down, and she continued to keep it down until they entered their class.


	3. Chapter 3

Bc: As you all have notice I have deleted most of my stories, the ones that didn't get many reviews or reads and one that I was never going to finish.

Poll up vote please!

* * *

Pairings~

Atem X Yami

Timaeus X Yugi

Hermos X Seto

Critias X Joey

* * *

Chapter Three Don't judge a cover by it's book

* * *

XxXx

A young man in his mid twenties was walking through the halls. He was about to turn right; to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened up. The man's name was Dartz, he was the manager of 'Thornet Rose'.

The leader and lead singer was Timaeus Dragon Knight, He stood about five eleven. His hair was bi colored, his bangs were a silver color, and the base of his hair was coal black. He was slender and built. His muscles were well defined. His facial features were handsome, some called him beautiful. He has catlike dark blue eyes that tend to turn to a turquoise or an electric blue. He hand high cheek bones that, his chin his sharp yet rounded, his neck was always strait and tense holding up his head high and proud. His ears were just right, big but not to big just right. His lips were soft yet full, small; perfect fit for his mouth. He had a button nose. He was the perfect image, but that's if you only look at his image.

You see Timaeus is deaf, even though he ca speak normally, which consist of daily practice and speech therapy. He sounds perfectly normal, only with hard work, he uses sign languages sometimes. Most people don't understand so Hermos, Critias, Christina, or Dartz has to translate for him.

Dartz smiled at Timaeus. "Get ready, you have school in a half an hour, but I want you to be early along with Hermos, Critias, and my daughter Chris alright." Dartz said.

Timaeus read his lips and smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, want me to wake the others or are they awake?" Timaeus asked with little to no difficulty.

Dartz smiled and shook his head. "No, I'll get them up just get ready alright, breakfast is on the table." The manger explained before going towards Chris's room to wake her up.

The lead singer sighed softly and walked back into his room and looked around, everything was organized perfectly. Nothing was out of place. He smiled slightly and went over towards his bed and started to make it. Once he was done, he walked over towards his clothes that were set out from last night and started to change. He didn't need to take a shower sense he had one last night before he ate dinner and went to bed.

He took off his plain white boxers and place them in the white clothes laundry basket. He grabbed his black ones and paled them on, and went to grab his white ankle socks and placed them on his feet before grabbing his navy blue uniform pants and zipping them on and button them. He grabbed his black shirt and placed it on. He smiled at the feel of the clothing against his skin. It was soft as silk and smelled fresh. Like wild lavender. He went for his jacket when his door opened. He looked over at the door and saw Christina.

He raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked a little irritated. 'Doesn't she know how to knock?' He wondered to himself

The young female, she had soft brown hair, and almond shape brown, her skin was a a soft peach color. From being out in the sun a lot. She was five eight, she was a great model in America. No one new who she was in Japan. She was an old friend of Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

Chris looked at him and frowned. "Wait...this isn't the bathroom!" She said and cried out in irritation. Timaeus just stared at her for a moment. He shook his head. "The bathroom is two doors down." He said dryly.

The sixteen year old female looked at the deaf male for a moment and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Timmy, I forgot this was your room...after all it has only been a day sense we moved in." She explained softly. Timaeus rolled his eyes and smiled softly. He got on his jacket and walked over towards her and patted her head.

"It is okay, just try and remember." He said and pick up his bag beside the door and walked out closing the door behind him. He passed his female friend and walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the living room and placed his bag on the couch and picked up his paper work and inside the bag. He zipped it up and stood up straight and walked into the kitchen and st in his usual spot at the end of the table. He picked up his toast and began to eat.

He didn't notice that the others had come down and sat in their spots until he looked up and saw them. He frowned lightly and sighed again for the second time that day. Being deaf was annoying at times.

He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip.

Once everyone was finished with their food. Dartz wiped his mouth and stood up. He looked at everyone and smiled softly.

"As you all know, you are going to be going to Domino high school, but I want you all too know, that his is not a normal high school." He explained. This school, is filled with people who are no different than you." He explained. Chris looked at her father with a raise eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I don't have any disabilities." She explained. Dartz smiled and nodded. "Yes I know." He said. "Please let me finish." He said firmly.

Chris kept her mouth shut and listened. "This school is built for students who have are disabled, there are teachers there who are going to help you, some students there come from other schools that don't have disabilities." He explained further. He looked at Timaeus who was frowning at him. "Do not think ill thoughts just yet alright." He said softly.  
ll plain..." He said. Chris glared at her father playfully knowing he was playing with her about being 'plain'.

Dartz looked at Hermos, the boy was naturally tall for his age, six one, his hair a chocolate brown and shaggy, his skin was a soft pale color, his eyes were almond shape and a molten gold. His eyes suit his personality. Temper like a snapping fire, yet calm and wild when he wanted to be. (looks like Joey only brown hair)

"You, Timaeus, and Critias are going to the same building. Your homeroom is Mr. Taylor English." He said looking directly at Hermos. Who just rolled his eyes. You see Hermos has a tendency to skip his classes or school for that matter.

Hermos has seizures often, they are not life threaten, but they do hurt from what they have seen and heard. It happens when he is over stressed and doesn't take his medication.

Dartz than turned towards Critias who was staring at him slightly. "Critias." Dartz said.

Critias has short blond hair that went towards his shoulders, his blueish purple narrow eyes brighten up slightly. He was about six five, tall for a seventeen year old. He had a a slight tan on him from the spring sun. (looks like Seto only blond).

Critias has leukemia.

"If you feel sick at all I want you to call home alright?" Dartz said gently.

The blond male nodded. "Yes sir." Critias promised. Dartz smiled softly and looked at the last male. Timaeus, he was looking at him with an uncaring expression on his face. "Timaeus." He called out, he waved his hand slightly.

Timaeus snapped his head over at him and looked at him with a wide eyed expression. He was caught off guard. Dartz smiled in amusement. "Make sure to keep these to out of trouble." He said, his golden eyes trained on Timaeus with amusement.

Timaeus nodded and got up, wiped his mouth and picked up his plate, cup, and napkin and walked over towards the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher and threw away the napkin. He walked out of the room and into the dinning room and towards the Living room. He grabbed his bag and walked over towards the door and slipped in his shoes. He walked out and towards the sleek black limo and got in. He waited for the others, which should be done by know. He was impatient today for some odd reason.

After a few minutes the others came in and sat down and the Limo started to move. No one knew that the three males were the famous band 'Thornet Rose.' They wore mask to keep there identity a secret just like Hollywood undead did as well.

The limo had stopped at the school and the four got out of the Limo, Hermos was the first to get out, second was Critias, than Chris, and than Timaeus was the last.

The boys and girls stared at the with awe, some of them just glared, but were ignored by the four teens. Timaeus looked ahead of him keeping his eye on the entrance. Hermos was checking the place out with a bored look on his face.

Chris looked indifferent and headed towards the other building. The three males walked into the other were half or most of the students were walking towards.

Timaeus saw the locker and looked for his. One hundred and forty five. He found it and smiled slightly. He put in the combination and opened it, he grabbed his white school shoes and replaced them with his others. He closed it and spun the knob and walked off. He walked into the office and turned in his paperwork.

Once he was done he walked out and headed towards his locker. He placed some of his books in there and went towards his classroom while looking for the name tag on the door. That read Mr. Taylor.

One he found it, he saw that the others were already inside. Hermos was in the front looking at some girl in the back of the classroom who was reading her English book.

Timaeus notice she look similar to himself. There were some differences, such as she had pale skin, while he was a golden tag. She had long multicolored hair. Her bangs were a golden color that framed her face, the base or roots of her hair was the same as his coal black, but the tips of her hair was an amethyst while he had no color at the tips of his hair, her hair was long it went down to her knees it was spiked back though. Her eyes were a a stunning amethyst bright and catlike just like mine only a bit wider.

He shook his head and looked his other friend Critias who was staring out the window while sitting on the desk.

He looked back at the girl who was now putting her book away in the desk. She looked up and stared at Critias than turned her head towards Timaeus. He watched as she slowly got up and walked over towards Critias.

Her movements were graceful and catlike. He watched as she tapped on the males shoulder. His blue eyes trained on her lips.

She had introduce herself to him in a friendly matter. She was also using her hands in movements he could read. It looked at though it was instinctive.

(Timaeus POV)

Critias and the female named Yugi talked for a moment, before she walked over towards me. She started to use her hands.

~I am Yugi Hikari Motou, it is a pleasure to meet you.~

I blinked. 'Why is she using hand signs instead if just talking to me?' I wondered.

"You know I can talk." I said. She looked at me.

"Yes I know you can, I was informed." She replied.

"Than why use the sign language?" I asked reading her lips.

She smiled softly. "It is instinctive." She said. "Sometimes my hands work faster than my voice." She explained as she moved her hands.

"Are you deaf?" I asked wanting to know why she did this.

She blinked a little. "Yes, but my grandfather, my mother, and my sisters boyfriends our deaf as well." She explained.

I frowned. "How are you deaf, yet you can hear." I asked her.

She blinked. "I have a small device in my ears that allows me to pick up sounds and words." She explained. "I am fully deaf though." She said.

I looked at her for a moment. I felt my self feel a little better knowing I wasn't that only one without hearing. "Were you the only one at this school?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, but now I am not." She said softly a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smiled back. I was a bout to say something when the door behind behind me. I knew this because Yugi had turned to look behind me and Hermos and Critias jump out of their skins. I looked behind me and saw two females one looking like Critias and the other like Joey.

Their was a blond that looked like she could be Hermos's sister, only she had blond hair, and honey brown eyes that were large/narrowed and bright, her skin was pale and she was about five eight. Her hair was long and wavy, reaching her thighs.

The other looked like Critias only she had icy narrowed blue eyes, and brown hair. Her skin was a light tannish color but pale. Her hair was long and straight that curled up at the end reaching the middle of her back.

I looked at the others. Hermos stared at the one with the blue eyes. Critias stared at the ones with the honey brown eyes.

I looked at Yugi who was looked at me. ~Friends?~

She nodded. ~Yes the one with the blue eyes is Seto, she has obsessive-compulsive personality disorder.~ She explained.

I nodded and looked at the blond and looked back at her. ~What about the other?~ I my hands were going faster that normal so the others couldn't read beside her.

Yugi looked at Joey for a moment than looked at me. ~Her name is she has heart failure.~ She explained. I nodded. ~Want to sit down?~ I asked.

She smiled and nodded. We both walked over towards the desk were she was sitting at early. I just noticed that the desk were conjoined together. I sat in the desk beside her.

I looked at the others, and notice that the girl names Joey was talking with Critias with a friendly smile. She reminded me a bit of a puppy. The other girl was a her desk typing away at her laptop. I looked back at Yugi who was asking me a few questions.

Before I could answer the bell rang. I looked at Yugi who had a slight pout on her face. I smiled at her and winked causing her to smiled and blush slight.

I think I am going to like it here a bit more now.

Now that I know someone who can understand me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bc: As you all have notice I have deleted most of my stories, the ones that didn't get many reviews or reads and one that I was never going to finish.

Poll up vote please!

* * *

Pairings~

Atem X Yami

Timaeus X Yugi

Hermos X Seto

Critias X Joey

* * *

Chapter Three Random acts of kindness!

* * *

XxXx

Timaeus stared at the teenagers in front of him with disdain, oh how he hated people sometimes, all they do is stare and point. His dark blue eyes traveled over the class. The teacher wanted the three of them to introduce themselves in front of the classroom.

He looked at Yugi who smiled at him. ~You can do it~ She said using her hands. Timaeus looked back at the classroom.

"My name is Timaeus Dragon Knight, my hobbies, are singing, reading, writing, and running track." He explained. 'What else would they like to know?' He thought nervously. He had never been to a school before, he was always home schooled.

He looks at the teacher. The female teacher whose name was Ms. Isis. She had dark tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She was tall and very slender.

She opened her mouth to speak. "So why are you here Mr. Knight?" She asked.

Timaeus looked at the class. "I am deaf, I have been deaf since I was born." He explained. He also moved his hands explaining to Yugi who looked like she was having some difficultly.

She relaxed her facial expressions to that of understanding. Timaeus looked over at the teacher. "May I sit back down?" He asked, his blue eyes looking over at Yugi for a second than back at Ms. Isis. The lady nodded and waved him away.

Timaeus moved quickly towards his seat and sat down by Yugi who was now looking at her desk blankly. Timaeus raised an eyebrow. He tapped her shoulder gently.

~Whats wrong?~

Yugi looked at him and took out her little device from her ears and placed them on the desk. She gently reached up and placed them in his ears.

He blinked and heard the chirping of a bird, and tapping of pens and pencils. He blinked and looked at her. "How?" He asked, how did such a device exists?

Yugi smiled. "My friend made them, it took her a few years though." Yugi said, her eyes lighting up. "These are extras that I have." She explained.

Timaeus heard her, he really heard her. She had a very soft and gentle sounding voice. He like it. He grinned softly. He was about to take them out when Yugi placed her hands on his. "No, I am giving them to you." She explained.

The teenage male looked at her with wide eyes. "Why we just met and don't you need them?" He asked fearfully.

Yugi laughed lightly. He couldn't help but love the sound of it, it was beautiful. "Because, I want you to hear around you and experience the sounds of everyday." she said grinning from ear to ear.

"But why?" He asked.

The girl just smiled. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small black case and pulled out the same devices and put them in her ear. "Because I have extras." she said as if it was obvious.  
"Don't worry about getting them wet, or dropping them." She said. "They're water proof and can only be destroyed if you take them apart by hand." She said. "or put them in the microwave." She said and placed the case back in her bag and pulled out two pens and handed the male one.

Timaeus took it and thanked her, he grinned widely at hearing the sound of his voice, it was amazing. It sounded so clear, yes it was a little low, but it was better than nothing. "How does it work?" He asked.

Yugi looked at him. "The vibrations in the air trigger a little device inside a little clicker and send it into your ear and towards your ear drum." She explained. "So vibrations help you hear...well sound waves anyways." She explained the best she could.

Timaeus nodded and looked at her for a moment the random act of kindness was kind of odd coming from some one he just met. It sort of unnerved him a little. He wasn't use to it at all.

Yugi looked at the teacher reading her lips and watching her hand movement. She looked like she was day dreaming.

Timaeus chuckled and looked out the window and watched the birds and the road, as well as the other part of the city. He looked back at the teacher and watched her as she wrote on the white bored. The marker moved across the bored. He took some notes and wrote down a few things before getting bored and looked at Yugi who was writing on her paper.

I looked at it and saw that she was writing a small poem, it was in another language. She looked at me and smiled. She started to move her hands.

~It's a note to my Sister's boyfriend.~ she explained.

Timaeus nodded and looked back at his note book that had small doodles notes and other odd objects that he drew on the paper.  
He looked back at Yugi.

~When is class over?~ He asked.

Yugi looked at her watch. ~In five minutes, after this class we have an hour break.~ She explained and put her note book away and took her pen from my desk and placed them in her bag.

He did the same. He looked around himself and saw that everyone was getting their stuff together. He looked at his watch and notice two minutes remaining. He looked at the female beside him. She looked nervous.

Timaeus raise an eye brow. ~Are you alright you look nervous?~ He asked. She looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. A blush stained on her cheeks.

~Yeah, I always get nervous when the bell rings, you know rush hour.~ She explained lightly. She gripped the strap of her purse tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

~Oh why is that?~ He asked, cocking his head to the side slight.  
Yugi looked at the door. ~I don't like large crowds, they scare me.~ She said.

Timaeus frowned at this. ~Why is that?~

~I have a fear of small spaces and people in large amounts.~ She said moving her hands.

The bell rang loudly singling the end of he class.

Yugi whimpered slightly and lowered her head. She slowly got up followed by Timaeus who copied her movement.

Timaeus looked at the girl, she was so open with herself, she was like an open book. He followed her out of the room. She was figting as she walked down the crowded hall.

Once they moved their way out of the hall and outside he followed her to a cherry tree, under the tree was a male that was in a wheel chair, another who had only one arm. He also saw that Seto, Joey, Hermos, and Critias were their as well talking with the others.

Today was going to be longer than he wanted, he barely knew these people and Yugi, but was already following her like he did it everyday. She gave him ear devices that helped him hear, even thought they had just met!

What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

BC: Thank you Midnight!

corrected by lilyflower666


	5. Chapter 5

Bc: As you all have notice I have deleted most of my stories, the ones that didn't get many reviews or reads and one that I was never going to finish.

Poll up vote please!

* * *

Pairings~

Atem X Yami

Timaeus X Yugi

Hermos X Seto

Critias X Joey

* * *

Chapter Four What it feels like to kiss...

* * *

XxXx

Ai sat down in silence, not feeling the seat beneath her, but knowing it was there because she had not fallen. Ai had no sense of touch, and therefore, she could not feel it when she ran into whoever it was, she simply knew she did because her shoulder moved backwards and felt the sudden heat of their touch. She wasn't even sure what class she was in, because she had just been following Luc and Sid. Speaking of them, they walked toward her and Luc put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up when she heard her shirt ruffle slightly and felt the warmth of his hand.

"You don't think any different of us, do you?"He asked, a pained look in his eyes.  
"No."Ai said, looking him right in the eye, speaking in an overly calm voice, "Truth is, I just...I was surprised. I could never think any different of either of you just because of your sexuality..."She trailed off for a second before blushing and looking away, then continuing, "That would make me a total hypocrite."  
Luc just about fell over in surprise, and Sid stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wait a second...Are you...You can't mean-!"Sid stumbled for words.

"Yes. I'm a lesbo."She said, rolling her eyes. "No, but honestly, I can't say much about it. You're you, and I'm not your master. To be quite truthful I'm asexual. I'm not attracted to anyone in any way."  
She looked up at the front of the room, where a few other student were. Luc looked too, exposing his neck in the process.

* * *

~Ai P. O. V~

I cringed at the sight of the scars there. Luc had a severe multiple personality disorder, and one of his personalities was a crazy suicidal maniac. He had nearly killed himself quite a few times over the past few years. Right now, the only thing keeping the poor guy sane was the pills that I was providing him for his medication. As for Sid, he was a sociopath, but he hid it very well. You ever seen the show _Dexter_? Well, that's about how Sid acts, but he doesn't kill people, and he's not a blood splatter expert. So, anyway...

I was quiet for the whole class, and the teacher didn't ask me to introduce myself, and I made sure that Sid and Luc weren't asked either. When the bell for the break rang, I got up with the rest of the crowd and made my way out of the classroom and outside.

Unsurprisingly, I started to think as we got outside. I thought about the fact that not being able to feel physically was one of the few good things in my life. Since I was asexual, I didn't have to worry about getting into any kind of relationship except for friendship, and it increased my ability to sense things around me tenfold.

* * *

~Normal P. O. V~

Luc looked over at Ai.

"She's thinking again..."He said to himself.

"That's just what she does, babe. I'm pretty sure that it's a third of the reason she's asexual."Sid said, latching onto Luc's arm.

Luc raised an eyebrow. "And the other two thirds?"He asked.

"She can't feel physical touch."Sid replied, giving her a pitying glance, but she was absorbed in something else, obviously.

Sid looked up and spotted a tree that no one was underneath and walked toward it with Luc.

"Hey! Ai! Over here, thinker! It's your favorite kind of tree."Luc said to Ai.

She looked toward them from her spot a few feet away where she had been thinking. She looked at the tree quickly, observing that it was a Deadly Nightshade tree. It had many of the toxic flowers on it, and she smiled to herself because of it. She walked to the tree and sat down beside the others. She observed the way that Luc and Sid clung together, kissing eagerly. She couldn't help but wonder...

"What does it feel like...to be kissed?"She asked quietly.

Luc and Sid broke apart and looked at her in surprise. It faded quickly though, and Luc gave her a quick pitying glance before taking her hand and rubbing it slowly.

"Can you feel that heat?"He asked quietly.

"Yes...But, I can't feel your hand."She said.

Luc nodded. "Well, imagine that heat coursing through you and multiplying as it does. Imagine feeling your heart want to burst with joy and feeling like you're going to faint."He explained.

Ai smiled slightly at his explanation. She slapped him playfully before saying, "You're such a sappy guy, Luc!" She giggled at his disgruntled expression before becoming her usual serious self. "But, thanks for the explanation." She said honestly. Her eyes gentle yet stern.

Luc smiled at her and patted her head in a brotherly fashion. "No problem."

* * *

BC: Well he is another Chapter hope you will enjoy it, I will be working on the other stories as well so Yeah this is the first sense I already had it down, it was written by a friend we are making the story together! ^^


End file.
